Trolls
Trolls is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated romantic musical fantasy comedy film based on the Troll dollscreated by Thomas Dam. The film was directed by Mike Mitchell and co-directed by Walt Dohrn,7 written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger and based on a story by Erica Rivinoja. The film features the voices of Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, Zooey Deschanel, Russell Brand, James Corden and Gwen Stefani. The film revolves around two trolls on a quest to save their village from destruction by the Bergens, creatures who eat trolls. The 33rd animated feature film produced by DreamWorks Animation, the film premiered on October 8, 2016, at the BFI London Film Festival38 and was theatrically released in the United States on November 4, 2016, by 20th Century Fox.9 The film received generally positive reviews from critics, was a box office success, grossed $344 million worldwide against its $125 million budget, and received an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song for "Can't Stop the Feeling!". A sequel, titled Trolls 2, is scheduled to be released on April 10, 2020. Kendrick and Timberlake will reprise their roles as Poppy and Branch respectively.10 The trolls are small creatures who live in an almost perpetual state of happiness, singing, dancing and hugging all day long. However, they are discovered by the Bergens, large, grey, orge-like creatures who never feel happy but discover that they can feel happy for a moment if they eat a troll. The Bergens put the trolls and their tree in a cage, and hold an annual festival in which each Bergen gets its feeling of happiness by eating a troll. However, the trolls, led by their King Peppy, escape through underground tunnels on the day that the Bergen crown prince, Gristle, would taste his first troll. The furious Bergen king, Gristle Sr., banishes the minister in charge of the troll preparation and his Chef. Twenty years later, King Peppy's daughter, the extremely happy and optimistic princess Poppy, throws a big party to celebrate the trolls' escape, despite the fears and warnings of the glum and paranoid troll Branch that loud parties will attract the Bergens. Branch's fears are realized when indeed the banished Bergen The Chef sees the fireworks and captures a number of Poppy's closest friends. Poppy is among the trolls who managed to hide, but discovers that none of the other trolls dares to venture to the town of the Bergens to rescue their friends. She is however able to recruit the reluctant Branch, and together they venture to the Bergen's town. Poppy and Branch discover that their friends are being guarded by the scullery maid, Bridget, and strike a deal with her: if she frees their friends and help them confirm Poppy's belief that Creek is alive, they will help her get a date with Gristle (who is now King). With the trolls' advice (and hair) Bridget gets her date with Gristle and she helps the trolls escape. However, things go wrong when Poppy and her friends try to rescue the last troll, the Zen-like troll Creek, who, after being apparently swallowed by the young king has been discovered being held captive in the jewel that decorates the king's mantle. While the trolls are successful in stealing the jewel, they are dismayed to discover that it is empty, and even more shocked by being captured immediately afterwards by the Chef and discovering that Creek has betrayed them to save his own hide. Creek returns to the troll village, where, using Poppy's cowbell, he lures the other trolls out of hiding, letting them be captured by the Chef and the other Bergen cooks who lie in ambush. With all the trolls captured and being ready to be served to the Bergens, even Poppy loses hope, and she and all the other trolls turn grey. Branch, who despite his grumbling is secretly in love with Poppy, cannot stand seeing her and the others so despondent, and, for the first time since his grandmother was eaten by a Bergen, sings, so that Poppy and the other trolls regain their color and hope and even Branch himself loses his grey hue and shows his true color. Just before being served, the trolls are rescued by Bridget, who wants them to flee, while she herself is ready to accept the Bergen's punishment for her 'treason'. However, Poppy does not want to abandon her Bergen friend, and, together with the other trolls, reveals that Bridget was in fact the king's mysterious date, and that for being happy it is not necessary to eat trolls, as the feeling that Bridget and the King had on their date was happiness too. The trolls invite the Bergens to sing and dance with them, making the grey creatures feel the happiness that was already inside them that they just needed help to access. The vengeful Chef, who sees her newly re-won position at court jeopardized, tries to kill the trolls, but before she can do so is knocked into the serving cart by a well-aimed spoon of Bridget, and, together with the traitor Creek who was still in her pouch, rolls out of the castle, winding up in the wilderness where she and Creek themselves are devoured by a big monster. In the end, the trolls live in peace with the (happy) Bergens, Poppy is crowned as the new ruler of the trolls, and she and Branch, who has now regained his true blue color and his hope, hug. Trivia *This movie is based on the popular troll dolls. It was also seen in Pixar's franchise Toy Story. *This is the second time the Troll franchise has been animated. The first was DiC Entertainment's Trollz. *This is the second DreamWorks Animation movie to star Justin Timberlake, the first being Shrek the Third. *The fourth DreamWorks Animation film to have a female protagonist, after Chicken Run, Monsters vs. Aliens, and The Croods. *The third DreamWorks Animation's musical film, following The Prince of Egypt and The Road to El Dorado. In fact, it is the first DreamWorks Animation musical in 20 years. **Ironically, the film fast forwards 20 years and the last DreamWorks musical was produced 20 years ago. This was probably intended as an Easter Egg. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be released on 4K Ultra HD. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse's third DreamWorks Animation film since How to Train Your Dragon, and How to Train Your Dragon 2. *Due to a few cartoon sound effects being used in some parts, this is the first DreamWorks Animation film to use the big whistle zing out sound effect originally from various Hanna-Barbera cartoons (which is only used once at the very beginning of the film) followed by ''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (released over half a year later). Ironically, that sound effect was previously used in some episodes of The Penguins of Madagascar TV series on Nickelodeon. *This film marks Christophe Beck's first scoring debut in a DreamWorks Animation film and also his third feature-length animated score after Disney's Frozen and Blue Sky Studios' The Peanuts Movie (which was also released by 20th Century Fox). *The seventh DreamWorks Animation film to not feature any humans, after Antz, Shark Tale, Flushed Away and the Kung Fu Panda trilogy (soon to become a "hexogy"). *The second DreamWorks Animation film to have a mid-credit scene, after Rise of the Guardians. *The seventh DreamWorks Animation film to be released in November, after Flushed Away, Bee Movie, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Megamind, Rise of the Guardians and Penguins of Madagascar. Goofs/Mistakes * In the film, Chef's chef coat has longer sleeve boarded with gold markings. In coloring books, children's books, and other merchandise, her sleeves were short. * In the film, Harper's hair is cut short. In coloring books, children's books, and other merchandise, her hair is very long. * When Poppy sings on a flower, the sparkles on her cheeks disappear. When she falls the sparkles appear again. * When King Peppy is on the bunker, he is seen wearing clothes. Then, when he and the other Trolls wave goodbye to Poppy, he is in his underwear. * Chef does not have earrings when she is in the wilderness for 20 years, but when she says she's back, her earrings appear. * As Poppy and Branch are arguing in his bunker, the switch for the elevator is missing. Then, it appears. * When the Bergens dig to find the Trolls, King Gristle Sr.'s crown disappears, then it appears when he banishes Chef from BergenTown. * When the Trolls escape, King Peppy is naked, then his clothes appear when he marks the torch as their new village. * When Gristle and Bridget are holding hands she's wearing roller skates. When the cast is singing, Bridget's is wearing her normal shoes. * When King Gristle Sr. banishes Chef his shirt is open, but when he tells Prince Gristle nothing will make him happy without the Trolls, his shirt is buttoned. * When Chef is forcing King Gristle to eat Branch, Gristle's crown disappears, then it appears when the Trolls sing, * When Poppy and Branch meet Cloud Guy, Branch doesn't trust him because he wears socks without shoes. How could he know what shoes are important when the Trolls don't wear shoes or socks themselves? * When Branch chases Cloud Guy into the tunnel, (it turns out to be the correct one that leads to the Troll Tree) He forgets his bag, which he took off near the entrance. You don't see the bag at all in the film after that. * When Poppy is crowned queen, Branch is dancing in the back with the rest of the Snack Pack, but the moment AFTER she's crowned queen he's not there anymore. Then when he walks up to Poppy and takes her hands you see him again. Cast *Anna Kendrick as PoppyHair we go! Meet Poppy! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Justin Timberlake as BranchHair we go...I'm officially a #Troll. - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Gwen Stefani as DJ SukiHair we go! Meet DJ Suki! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *James Corden as BiggieHair we go! Meet Biggie! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Russell Brand as CreekHair we go! Meet Creek! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Aino Jawo as SatinHair we go! Meet Satin! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 * Caroline Hjelt as ChenilleHair we go! Meet Chenille! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Ron Funches as CooperRemember Trolls?! They're back! In Ron form. - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Kunal Nayyar as Guy DiamondHair we go! Meet Guy Diamond! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *GloZell as Grandma RosiepuffHAIR we Go! Meet Grandma Rosiepuff! - Facebook - January 5, 2016 *Meg Deangelis as Moxie Dewdrop *Ricky Dillon as AspenHair we go! Meet Aspen! - Tumblr - April 13, 2016 *Kandee Johnson as Mandy SparkledustHair we go! Meet Mandy Sparkledust! - Instagram - April 13, 2016 *Christine Baranski as Chef *John Cleese as King Gristle Sr. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince/King Gristle *Zooey Deschanel as Bridget *Walt Dohrn as Smidge / Fuzzbert / Cloud Guy / Mr. Dinkles / Tunnel Troll / Wedgie Bergen #2 *Mike Mitchell as Darius/Vinny the Phone/Captain Starfunkle/Spider/Wedgie Bergen #1/Chad/Card *Curtis Stone as Todd *Rhys Darby as Bibbly *Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy *Quvenzhané Wallis as Harper Production On June 23, 2010, DreamWorks Animation announced plans to create a film based on the toys, under the direction of Tim Hill. The brother–sister writing team of Adam Wilson and Melanie Wilson LaBracio were set to write the screenplay, and Dannie Festa of Festa Entertainment to executive produce. In June 2012, it was reported that Chloë Grace Moretz will voice the female lead, while the role of the male lead, Masklin, had been offered to Jason Schwartzman. In September 2012, 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation announced that the film with the working title Trolls would be released on June 5, 2015, with Anand Tucker set to direct the film, written by Wallace Wollodarsky and Maya Forbes. Moretz and Schwartzman have also been confirmed to lend their voices. Peter Ramsey, the director of Rise of the Guardians, said that Trolls would be partially based on a Terry Pratchett novel. By April 2013, DreamWorks Animation had acquired the intellectual property for the Trolls franchise from the Dam Family and Dam Things. Having DreamWorks Animation became the exclusive worldwide licensor of the merchandise rights, except for Scandinavia, where Dam Things remains the licensor. In May 2013, the film was pushed back for a year to November 4, 2016. The same month, DreamWorks Animation announced that Mike Mitchell and Erica Rivinoja have been hired as a director and screenplay writer to "reimagine" the film as a musical comedy, which will present the origin of the Trolls' colorful hair. On June 16, 2014, Anna Kendrick joined the cast to voice Poppy, a princess. On September 15, 2015, Deadline.com reported that Justin Timberlake will voice a character named Branch. The full cast announced their respective roles via announcements on Twitter on January 6, 2016. On January 28, 2016, a teaser trailer was released on YouTube. On June 29, 2016, the film's first trailer was released online. Music Timberlake serves as an executive producer for the film's music (no surprise there), and released the original song "Can't Stop the Feeling!" on May 6, 2016. The song reached No. 1 in 14 countries, including the United States and Canada. He has also confirmed that Ariana Grande and Gwen Stefani will contribute to the soundtrack. Videos File:Trolls Official Teaser 1|"Trolls" Teaser File:Behind the Scenes with Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick TROLL TUESDAYS|Behind the Scenes with Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick TROLL TUESDAYS File:CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! First Listen (Featuring the cast of DreamWorks Animation's Trolls)|CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! First Listen (Featuring the cast of DreamWorks Animation's Trolls) File:Meet Cloud Guy TROLLS|Trolls Meet Cloud Guy Exclusive clip Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - "True Colors" Live at Cannes TROLLS|Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - "True Colors" Live at Cannes TROLLS File:CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! (From DreamWorks Animation's "Trolls") (Official Video)|CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! (From DreamWorks Animation's "Trolls") (Official Video) File:TROLLS Official Trailer 1|"Trolls" Trailer 1 File:Trolls "Sound of Silence" Comic-Con Clip TROLLS|Trolls "Sound of Silence" Comic-Con Clip File:TROLLS Official Trailer 2|"Trolls" Trailer 2 File:Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick - True Colors (Lyric)|Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - True Colors (From DreamWorks Animation's "Trolls") (Music Video Lyric) File:"True Colors" Movie Clip TROLLS|Trolls "True Colors" clip File:"Can't Stop The Feeling!" Official Movie Clip TROLLS Gallery References External Links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1679335/ Trolls] at the Internet Movie Database *Trolls at the Trolls Fandom Transcript If there's a transcript click here. pl:Trolle (film) Category:2016 films Category:Based On Category:Musical films Category:Musicals Category:Movies Category:Trolls films Category:2010s films Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys